


Singed

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A dream he's had a hundred times before...
Relationships: Axel/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Singed

**Author's Note:**

> May 28, 2006. "KHYML WotD #8 quote: "Hast felt the scorching flame, poor heart?" For Luna Tiger who asked for an Axel/Sora ficlet."

If he hadn't been having very similar dreams for the entire time since he'd woken up, Sora might have thought twice about even giving in to Axel while sleeping. But Axel had assured him that he was still dreaming and Sora didn't even think to question that until he was naked and Axel was touching him in places that he didn't even know were so sensitive.

As black clothing was peeled away to reveal skin too cool for such a fiery personality, Sora pulled a blanket over them both. Axel didn't comment, instead trailing kisses down Sora's chest before settling at his prize.

Yet even as he moaned and tried not to tug at Axel's bright hair, Sora couldn't fight the feeling that even for a dream, the sensation was too crisp to not be real. And he was drowning in it. Axel was touching him - pressing fingers into his body even as Axel's mouth threatened to make him come.

When Axel's fingers brushed against something inside of him, something that he didn't think he'd feel in a dream, Sora hissed and tried not to cry out, wondering why the soft warmth of Axel's tongue felt almost familiar.

Sora was unsure of just how to reciprocate, hopeful that he was more skilled in this dream than real life as he reached down to pull Axel upward, hopeful he was doing okay as his mouth met Axel's and he tasted his own seed on Axel's lips. He grasped at Axel's erection, smoothing downward the little bit of liquid gathered at the tip and shivering at the feel of Axel moaning into his mouth.

For some reason, it felt natural. Like he'd had the dream a hundred times before but just hadn't remembered it until now.

Then Axel shifted, carefully claiming Sora's body, whispering something that Sora couldn't quite hear but knew to be reassuring.

And Sora simply tried to smile and hoped he wouldn't wake up.

Even though he was fairly sure that he really wasn't dreaming.


End file.
